


a drink to death (and all that's beyond it)

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/F, Rainbow Drinkers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: 'Here’s the scenario,’ Rose had said, a little breathless with excitement. 'I’m asleep. You're a vampire. You come upon me in my sleep and are so enamoured you must have me. The challenge is to see how far you can get before I wake up.’





	a drink to death (and all that's beyond it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).



> A story so romantic the title is in lower case. Happy birthday, Dave! Your friendship is an absolutely precious gift every single day, and you've honestly made me love Rosemary even more than I did, so I think this is appropriate.

'Here’s the scenario,’ Rose had said, a little breathless with excitement. 'I’m asleep. You're a vampire. You come upon me in my sleep and are so enamoured you must have me. The challenge is to see how far you can get before I wake up.’

It had taken more convincing than just that. Paperbacks curled on coffee tables where Kanaya could see their evocative covers, rainbow drinkers piercing maidens’ necks and blood dripping down their breasts and into fashionable corsets. A new habit of stroking her neck with scarlet fingernails as she thought. An altogether  _ unfair _ range of sleepwear that she took her time getting into and getting out of. 

Kanaya’s wife has never been in the business of playing fair. 

‘Fine!’ she says, after watching Rose take almost half an hour to dab perfume onto her collarbones. She’d been tempted to see how long Rose could drag it out, but really.

‘Yes, love of my life?’ Rose says, turning innocently on her vanity stool. 

‘I’ll humour your rainbow drinker fantasy,’ Kanaya says. ‘But if I end up traumatising you … well then I suppose I will love and support you through it. But I’ll be mildly cross. For at least an hour.’

‘I can live with that,’ Rose says earnestly. 

Kanaya throws a dressing gown at her. Why would anyone design sleepwear that looks like an evening dress, if not for the express purpose of torturing her. Rose does not put the dressing gown on, and Kanaya stares helplessly at her exposed thigh. The slit up the dress is well beyond the needs of proper movement. Kanaya isn’t sure whether she wants to smash the designer’s face with a rock or buy them a drink.

*

Rose doesn’t sleep that night. A combination of her tube-given insomnia and the intense  _ want _ to sleep for exciting reasons effectively sabotage her. She stays up all night doing whatever it is she does when she can’t sleep. Kanaya  _ does _ sleep. Sometimes the prospect of coming to cuddle a sleeping wife will be enough to tempt Rose back to bed.

Rose falls asleep finally just as Kanaya is having a mid-morning cup of tea and wondering what the connection is between the books in Rose’s insomnia pile. 

Kanaya carries her to bed and returns to the library to tidy up. Not the books, she likes her unlife too much to move Rose’s books, but the crumpled up paper and the empty mugs and the empty oreo packet inside the half-full doritos packet … Rose’s logic is difficult enough to parse when she’s well rested.

She busies herself for several hours like this, just pottering about without settling on a specific activity, when she realises that Rose’s fantasy doesn’t have to occur at night-time. She’ll actually be even firmer asleep now, and from their long discussions on the appeal of this request, that is ideal. 

Kanaya lingers in the doorway of their bedroom, watching Rose’s chest rise and fall in sleep. She finds that the permission granted is in fact irrelevant, this still feels  _ scary _ . 

She shouldn’t be the one afraid. She is the rainbow drinker, lured here by the beauty and purity of Rose. 

She still feels nervous. Perhaps if she was wearing something more assertive …

She returns, an hour later, looking for all the world like a true rainbow drinker (if one ignored the shiftiness of her eyes and stiffness of her limbs). She’s not only wearing a distractingly formal white dress, all the better to be unseen in the light of day against the desert sand, but she’s taken the time to style her hair and make up her face. It does wonders for her confidence, but she’s still falling a bit short of the level that swooping in and ravishing Rose would require.

Rose’s blood doesn’t do anything for her  _ nutritionally _ . She has grubs and occasionally friends of the troll persuasion for that. But the intimacy and the adrenaline high that comes from feeding remains, and Rose for her part is dosed with the powerful soporific toxins of Kanaya’s fangs while also putting herself in a vulnerable position, always a novelty for the two of them. It’s  _ trust _ and  _ consumption _ and it’s beautiful. Kanaya just hasn’t done it without Rose urging her on at every step before.

Kanaya crosses the threshold and stumbles as her high heel catches on the plush carpeting of their respiteblock. She presses her fingers to her forehead in exasperation at herself and decides that wearing high heels on to the respite platform might be a tad ridiculous. The enhancements they make to her already magnificent rear must be sacrificed in order to be able to satisfactorily traverse the distance required, she decides. 

She hesitates, considering walking out of the bedroom and to the nearest chair to take them off, or perhaps leaning against the wall precariously, but then realises that Rose is asleep and unable to see this, so she sits on the floor. Not the smoothest start to seduction that Kanaya has ever made, but unfortunately not the most clumsy either. Nothing can be worse than that one time Rose elbowed her in the eye somehow  _ while _ they were kissing. 

Kanaya stands again, and smooths down her dress so it hangs as it should. She is a wandering rainbow drinker, and this delicious wife, no, wait,  _ stranger _ , has tempted her into a month long observation of her habits. She has grown obsessed with the possibility of feeding on her lovely neck, and as she is a fearsome monster, she cannot simply ask. 

She tiptoes closer to the bed. She attempts not to look too much like a cartoon burglar. Then she attempts to look exactly like a cartoon burglar for one step, just to see if it’s as fun as it seems in her head. It is! And almost as quiet as regular tip toes.  _ Focus, Kanaya. _

Now, she has to be careful here. Rose is indeed still asleep despite Kanaya’s frankly obvious presence in the room, but when she’s woken unexpectedly she tends to … punch. Even when it’s by kisses on her birthday.

So this time, Kanaya will bite her first, inject her with her venom so that she relaxes into a place of near sleep, drink enough to commit to the roleplay and then become so enamoured with Rose’s beauty that she drinks from her in other ways. 

Kanaya takes a calming breath. She didn’t resist this out of a lack of interest. In fact, she wonders if she can convince Rose to swap roles with her if this goes well. She swallows. It’s a different state of affairs to be the one initiating, to say the least. 

She carefully moves so that her thighs are touching the mattress. She strokes back some of her hair that might get stuck on Kanaya’s lipstick, well aware that she’s risking waking Rose, and stares at the gently pulsing blue vein on Rose’s neck. 

She  _ can _ just bite her. But she finds that it’s better to let her drinker instincts take over. And nothing quite does that like her wife’s translucent skin, barely hiding the blood within. She doesn’t resist when her body strikes forward like a slithernoodle and latches onto Rose’s neck. 

Rose’s hands lift from the bed as if she’s going to attempt to fight Kanaya off, but the venom acts quickly and they fall back again, her body limp and relaxed. She doesn’t need to take much, just enough to play the role she’s here to play … but Rose, as always, is irresistible. 

It’s not good for her, she doesn’t think she absorbs even a single calorie from doing this, but the  _ taste _ . It’s sweeter than anything Kanaya had before she changed and anything she’s tried since. It’s sweeter than refined sugar, and it has almost the same effect. She sucks, unwilling to leave the intensity of the flow up to Rose’s body, and groans against her neck. 

She does manage to stop, some considerable seconds after common sense told her she should, and she licks Rose’s wounds automatically, the natural procoagulant from her saliva closing them and keeping her safe. 

She draws back, licking her lips, and looks at Rose. Rose’s eyes are heavy-lidded and barely focused, but she manages a weak smile. 

‘Angel,’ she breathes.

Kanaya kisses Rose’s pliant lips, then her cheek, then her neck, apologetic for the bruising she’s caused to it. She kisses her once more on the lips and then stares down at her as she strokes the hair out of her face. 

‘I forgot to come up with lines,’ Kanaya admits. ‘But you truly are too beautiful to go unconsumed. And though I have taken what I came to take, to leave now would be to leave unsatisfied.’

Rose continues to smile, her languidness no match for her pleasure. Kanaya pulls the blankets back to expose Rose’s body. She’s wearing another one of those comfort-defying nightdresses she bought seemingly to torture Kanaya. Kanaya strokes up Rose’s smooth leg, catching the gauzy material and lifting it up as she explores. No underwear. She  _ knew _ . Sneaky beast. Kanaya loves her so much.

‘It’s almost as if you wanted to catch the attention of a particularly sapphic monster,’ Kanaya teases. She climbs onto the bed, parting Rose’s legs so that she can fit her knees between them. 

‘Wild accusation,’ Rose murmurs. She’s barely cognizant, and absolutely adorable like this. ‘Baseless, even.’

Kanaya kisses the inside of Rose’s knee and smiles up at her. It’s a useless gesture, Rose’s eyes are closed again. 

Obviously Kanaya prefers it when Rose is herself, fierce and passionate and present. She loves Rose’s voice, the way she clings, the look on her face as she loses herself in pleasure. But she loves this, too. It’s very difficult to get Rose’s thoughts to quiet down, to allow herself some peace. 

Now, as she leaves lipstick stains up Rose’s thigh, she can feel that her relaxation goes all the way into her soul, that her usual racing thoughts have slowed to almost stillness, and it’s so nice to be able to provide that. 

When Rose is more aware, her upper thighs are hopelessly ticklish. Kanaya brushes her lips just lightly over them, knowing that she might get kicked for this under different circumstances, before nipping her gently and turning her attention to Rose’s perfect nook. 

She’s aroused already, and luckily for both of them is unable to shift as she tends to do when not sedated. Kanaya’s fangs are not traditionally the kind one likes to introduce to their genitals, and even Rose with her frankly concerning lack of caution has to concede that. When she’s still though …

Kanaya kisses her first, at the tip of her nook and then down to the base. Rose breathes a sigh at the gentle pressure and Kanaya smiles that she still has some indication of Rose’s happiness before licking back up to where she started. 

Kanaya licks her thoroughly, again and again, flicking her tongue against her clit on almost every movement, before pressing her face needily against her and sucking. She has to be careful, can’t let herself get too caught up in it, but she tastes so good and Kanaya wants to  _ devour _ her. 

She slips her tongue inside Rose, finding through her arousal and her sedation that there’s no resistance at all to her nook. She wants inside it so bad, her bulge is pressing insistently against her sheath, trapped by her underwear more than anything else, but she so rarely gets to do this and she  _ loves _ it. She would worship Rose with her tongue and lips every night if she could.

Finally, she can’t take it anymore. She lifts her ridiculously large skirts up so that she can struggle out of her panties, claws pricking the delicate fabric in her rush, and moans at the relief of her bulge slipping out. It’s almost fully engorged, and her sheath aches pleasantly from the pressure of holding it inside. 

She moves lies on top of Rose, mouthing gently at her neck as her bulge seeks out her nook. It’s clumsy with over-arousal, stroking her too hurriedly to find the point where she opens, trying to thrash even before it’s buried. Kanaya lowers her hand to guide it and speed up the process, good as even that feels. She’s desperate to be inside Rose,  _ now. _

She kisses Rose as she enters her, squeezing her bulge to keep from being too urgent about it. Much as Rose enjoys the aesthetic of tentacles burrowing with insistent abandon, Kanaya has better self control than that. Mostly. It’s so hard to go slow when Rose’s heat accepts her so easily and when Kanaya is so desperate.

Rose is starting to gain her awareness back, inch by precious inch. One of her hands has found the bunched up fabric of Kanaya’s skirts and is holding onto it. Her eyebrows are crinkled together in pleasure.

‘You are divine,’ Kanaya says to her, finally releasing her bulge and pressing herself as close as she can to Rose’s envelopment. 

‘Wife,’ Rose mumbles. 

Kanaya kisses her gently on the forehead, and with that the last of her control is gone. Her hips grind ceaselessly against Rose’s, trying to get deeper, more of the incredible sensation that she has almost no control over. She lets her cheek fall onto the pillow beside Rose’s head and  _ keens _ as animalistic pleasure takes over. 

Rose’s nook tightens around Kanaya’s bulge as she starts to come, and Kanaya enjoys the bruising intensity of it for what feels like a lifetime before she relaxes again, and in a biologically perfect compatibility, gives Kanaya the room to finally spill her material. 

Kanaya’s bulge twitches as it releases the last of the material, and then slowly retracts back into her sheath. It’s not as much material is it is when Kanaya’s duties at the cave keep her abstinent for longer periods of time, but it’s still plenty to be getting on with and leaves her weak and dehydrated despite her recent drinking. 

She possibly could have taken the time to fetch a bottle of water when she was fussing about with her Earth-Victorian style dress. She rolls off Rose’s chest so that she’s on her side and cuddling up to her, wary of her heaviness in such a relaxed state.

‘Was this all a trick so that I would have to change the sheets?’ Kanaya asks, mostly insincerely. Rose would go to quite some lengths to avoid housework, and the fitted sheets they use seem to have a legitimate vendetta against Rose, despite being seemingly void of sentience in other regards. 

‘Love you,’ Rose mumbles, smiling in a much too cheeky way to dismiss Kanaya’s new theory. She snuggles closer until she can fit her warm head under Kanaya’s chin.

‘You’re  _ wicked _ ,’ Kanaya says. ‘I can’t believe I, a very sophisticated and wise rainbow drinker, fell for your innocent appearance. It is your Earth-human bangs, they lend a softness to your face. I will chew them off and then everyone will know how wicked you are.’

‘Hot,’ Rose says. 

Kanaya supposes they can wait a little bit before they do the responsible things. It’s too nice to lay here like this to end it quite so soon. 


End file.
